iFreddie
by Chamuco Azul
Summary: Spencer descubre que Freddie a sacado su propio sitio web pero se sorprende al ver su contenido.
1. Años después

iFreddie .

Los años habían pasado desde que Carly se fue y su habitación ahora era ocupada por Freddie. El chico se mudó después de que su madre lo corrió de la casa. La razón fue la relación que había surgido entre Freddie y Lewbert el portero. Spencer no estaba muy de acuerdo con la relación, a decir verdad le daba asco, pero quiso apoyar a su amigo. Además era preferible que Freddie viviera con él que con Lewbert.

Para sorpresa de todos, la relación les sentó bien a ambos. Freddie había cambiado mucho, anteriormente nerd, ahora presumía de un cuerpo magro y tonificado. Lewbert por su parte se quitó la verruga, comenzó a rasurarse y peinarse, y su postura se modificó. Francamente se vía muy atractivo; además su personalidad comenzó a ser más amable y menos extraña.

Desafortunadamente la madre de Freddie consiguió que los vecinos despidieran a Lewbert, así que tuvo que irse a trabajar a otro edificio. Sin embargo eso no impidió que Lewbert siempre visitara a Freddie, a veces quedándose días casi sin salir de su habitación. En ocasiones Freddie se encerrara en su habitación otros chicos y chicas cuando Lewbert no estaba. A Spencer le incomodaba un poco toda esta situación pero era lo suficientemente liberal como para no darle demasiada importancia.

"Tal vez estoy siendo mal pensado", reflexionó Spencer para sí mismo al imaginar lo que podría estar haciendo Freddie en su habitación, sin reconocer.


	2. Sacaré mi propio sitio web

"Vente a vivir conmigo", dijo Lewbert sentado en el sofá del departamento de los Shay.

"No, sólo te traería problemas", contestó Freddie sentado junto a él.

"Eso no me importa", dijo tomando la mano de Freddie.

"Claro que importa", contestó Freddie, "Además estoy bien aquí con Spencer".

Lewbert se quedó callado.

"¿Por qué te molesta tanto que viva con él"

"No sé sólo no me gusta", dijo Lewbert bajando la voz para que Spencer no lo escuchara.

"Me gusta que te pongas celoso", dijo Spencer besando a Lewbert.

"Es que eres muy guapo", dijo Lewbert..

"¿Lo suficiente como para que paguen por verme?"

"No entiendo"

"Tengo que sacar dinero de algún lado"

"No sé qué quieres decir pero si vives conmigo no te faltara nada".

"Sacaré mi propio sitio web", dijo Freddie ignorando el argumento de Lewbert.


	3. iFreddie

Spencer navegaba por la red buscando un poco de entretenimiento para adultos, cuando se topó con un sitio web llamado _iFreddie_ que ostentaba el magro y musculoso torso de un chico en un fondo blanco. Spencer vio el cuerpo con detenimiento, estaba seguro que se trataba de Freddie Benson. El cuerpo de Freddie no era una sorpresa para Spencer, pues el chico tendía a ser un exhibicionista y andaba con el mínimo de ropa siempre que le era posible.No había mucha información en el sitio, avisaba tener contenido para adultos y te pedía hacer tu suscripción para poder acceder. Spencer no quiso quedarse con las dudas y pagó con su tarjeta la cara suscripción al sitió. Ante sus ojos, una foto muy explícita del cuerpo de Freddie lo recibió en el sitio web.

Spencer encontró el menú del sitio. Las opciones que encontró fueron: fotos, videos en solitario, videos hetero, videos homo, contacto. Spencer, curioso, entró primero a las fotos. Un menú con un montón de iconos se abrió. En cada uno de ellos se vía una foto de Freddie posando desnudo en todas las posiciones imaginables. Spencer leyó los títulos de cada una de las fotos: _Freddie vaquero, Freddie policía, Freddie bombero, Freddie_ _Potter, Bad_ _Freddie, SuperFreddie, Freddie pikachu,_ etcétera.

Spencer entró en _Freddie vaquero_ y encontró una galería de fotos de Freddie desnudo, sólo usando un sombrero vaquero, botas, un paliacate rojo al cuello y sus manos señalaban juguetonamente la cuerda _bondage_ que colgaba enrollada en su miembro erecto.

En la opción: _BatFreddie_ , las fotos mostraban a Freddie con una máscara, una capa, unas botas, unos guantes y un cinturón de Batman. El resto de su cuerpo solo era cubierto por con una ligera malla azul que dejaba ver la desnudez del chico.

En _Freddie Potter_ , el chico desnudo con una túnica abierta de Gryffindor, unos lentes de un grueso armazón y en su mano sostenía su miembro como si de una varita mágica se tratara; mientras que en otra foto montaba una escoba de manera muy sugerente.

En la opción de _SuperFreddie_ salía posando con unos gruesos lentes mientras abría su camisa para mostrar su pecho, sin pantalón ni ropa interior, sólo usaba unos calcetines negros y zapatos del mismo color.

Spencer adoró la de _Frediee Picachu_ donde tenía dibujado en el rostro una nariz negra y unas mejillas rosadas, una diadema sostenían unas orejas amarillas y enseñaba juguetonamente su trasero para mostraba su colita en forma de rayo.

 _Freddie_ _300,_ _CatFreddie, Frediee Mouse, Freddie_ _Jone, etcetera_ ; las opciones parecían no acabar pero en todas las fotos que encontró en el sitio Freddie mostraba tentadoramente su trasero o su erecto miembro.

Spencer decidió entrar en la opción de "videos homo" sin imaginarse la sorpresa aun mayor que lo esperaba ahí.


	4. Lewbert frente a las camaras

"¿Estás listo?", preguntó Freddie mientras encuadraba la cámara en dirección a la cama.

"La verdad es que no", dijo nervioso Lewbert sentado en la cama.

"Vamos no es tan difícil. Sólo relájate".

Era la primera vez que Lewbert estaría del otro lado de la cámara. Lewbert no sabía cómo es que había accedido a hacer esto, pero la verdad es que no podía decir que no a los caprichos del chico.


	5. Vídeo Homo: Lewbert

Al entrar en "Video homo", Spencer se sorprendió, creyendo ver en los iconos del menú a Freddie con chicos como Gibby, Griffi, Cort, Nevel, Shane, Doug, Brad, Jake, Lewbert, T-Bo e incluso al director Franklin. Curioso, Spencer quiso comprobar si de verdad se trataba de dichas persona haciendo click en el icono de quien creyó era Lewbert.

"Soy Freddie y el es…", dijo señalando a su acompañante.

"Lewbert", saludo tímidamente con la mano.

Los dos estaban recargados en la cabecera de la cama mirando en dirección a la cámara, solo unos bóxers cubrían sus partes intimas.

"Como pueden ver en esta ocasión no estoy sólo. Estoy acompañado de mi primer invitado. El y yo somos… "amigos" desde hace mucho tiempo. Y después de mucho rogarle, accedió en participar conmigo en uno de mis videos".

"¿No es así?", preguntó Freddie volteando a ver a Lewbert.

"Fuiste muy insistente", dijo Lewbert mirando a Freddie.

"Es que, mírenlo", dijo Freddie mirando a la cámara y señalando a Lewbert, "¿No es sexy?".

Lewbert sólo sonrió completamente rojo.

"¿Cómo te sientes?, dijo besando a Lewbert, ¿Estás listo?

Lewbert contestó devolviendo el beso a Freddie. El chico no perdió el tiempo y liberando el miembro de Lewbert comenzó a bombearlo. Tiempo después bajó su cabeza para sustituir su mano por su boca. Los ojos de Lewbert estaban completamente en blanco.

Freddie abandona el miembro de Lewbert y saca el suyo. Toma a Lewbert de la cabeza y hace que devore su miembro. La actitud de Freddie es de control total, el es el director de todo lo que está pasando.

Freddie se levanta a quitarse completamente su ropa interior, Lewbert lo imita, quedando desnudos los dos. Freddie acomoda a Lewbert bocarriba, abriéndole las piernas, para mostrar su rosado orificó a la cámara. Luego Freddie sube sobre Lewbert, quedando en posición de 69. Lewbert introduce en su boca el miembro de Freddie una vez más, aunque la cámara no pueda captarlo.

Spencer se sorprende al ver al e x-nerd jugando con el orifico de aquel hombre 14 años más grande que él. Freddie gira su lengua en torno al orifico, introduce sus dedos una y otra vez, parece tener una obsesión con aquella zona. Luego Freddie introduce el miembro de Lewbert en su boca sin dejar de usar sus dedos para jugar en el interior de aquel hombre.

Los minutos pasaron y Freddie decidió cambiar de posición, sin mover a Lewbert, él se giró. Spencer vio entonces como Freddie introdujo su miembro ensalivado en el dilatado orificio de Lewbert. El bombeo comenzó con gran intensidad, mientras Freddie toma el rostro de Lewbert para mostrarlo a la cámara. Lewbert tenía sus ojos cerrados, su boca abierta y sus cejas elevadas en placer total.

Tiempo después Freddie sale de Lewbert. Colocándose tras de él, el chico hace que Lewbert eleve su torso, mientras besa su cuello, toma el miembro de Lewbert para bombearlo. Lewbert no tarda mucho en llegar, derramando sobre sí mismo toda su esencia. Freddie comienza a recorrer con su lengua el cuerpo de Lewbert, recogiendo cada gramo del fluido para luego compartirlo en un apasionado beso.

Freddie coloca a Lewbert de rodillas bajo la cama, quedando su rostro muy cerca de la cámara. Spencer puede ver como el miembro de Freddie vuelve a invadir la boca de Lewbert. El chico bombea unos minutos más hasta que puede verse como su cuerpo es invadido por fuertes espasmos, Spencer puede imaginar que el chico a llegado dentro de Lewbert. Freddie se arrodilla frente a Lewbert y comienza a saborear su propia esencia de la boca de Lewbert.

"¿Qué les pareció chicos?", pregunta Freddie a la cámara colgando su brazo por el hombro de Lewbert, ¿Quieren seguir viendo a Lewbert? ¿Qué quieren que haga con él? Por favor envíen sus opiniones.

Spencer no pudo evitarlo y derramó su esencia en la pantalla de su computadora. No puede creer que el niño que conoció se haya vuelto un hombre tan candente.


	6. Vídeo Homo: Doug Toder

Spencer no sabía que video ver, hasta que reconoció a su archienemigo Doug Toder en uno de los iconos. Entusiasmado dio click en él, quería ver a Freddie sometiendo a Doug.

El video comenzaba con los dos chicos sentados en la sala del departamento de los Shane.

"¿Te pagaré la humillación que mi madre te hizo?", dijo Freddie sentado a un lado de Doug.

Oculta a los ojos de Doug, la cámara descansaba sobre la mesa de centro.

"Sí ¿y cómo?", preguntó Doug.

Freddie contestó desabotonando los botones de su propia camisa sin despegar sus ojos de los de Doug.

"Yo no soy gay", dijo indignado el chico.

"¿Quieres o no?", dijo Freddie revelando su extraordinario torso a los ojos de Doug. Sabiendo que nadie se podía resistir a él.

Doug no contestó, sólo comenzó a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de Freddie, una y otra vez, como si de algo sagrado se tratara. Doug apretó los pectorales como si fueran un par de senos para después jugar con los pezones del Freddie. Luego Doug se retiró y sacó de su pantalón su miembro flácido. De inmediato Freddie se agachó a devorar la longitud del chico. Doug desnudó su marcado torso y poniendo sus manos tras su nuca se dejó consentir por Freddie y por la expresión en el rostro de Doug, Freddie estaba haciendo muy buen trabajo.

Minutos después Doug levantó a Freddie de la nuca para arrojarlo al sillón. Rápidamente le quitó el pantalón y la ropa interior e hizo lo mismo con los suyos. Acostándose entre las piernas de Freddie, comenzó a moler su miembro contra el del chico, provocando gemidos en Freddie.

"¿Tienes protección?", preguntó Doug después de besar apasionadamente a Freddie.

Freddie sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza mientras señalaba una caja colocada en la mesa. Doug la miró pero continuó con la molienda.

"¡Hazlo ya!", rogó Freddie.

Doug lo ignoró y dejó de Freddie siguiera rogando por casi un minuto más, hasta que finalmente se levantó y sacó de la caja un preservativo que de inmediato se colocó. Dentro de la caja encontró lubricante que también uso en su miembro. Doug regresó a colocarse entre las piernas de Freddie.

"¿Estas listó'", preguntó burlonamente Doug justo en la entrada de Freddie.

"¡Sólo hazlo ya!", rogó Freddie.

Esta vez Doug obedeció y tan pronto estuvo dentro de Freddie comenzó el bombeo con gran intensidad.

Del otro lado de la pantalla Spencer se unió al bombeo.

Después de un tiempo Freddie hizo que cambiaran la posición, necesitaba tener una posición más fotogénica para todos sus espectadores. Hizo que Doug se sentara en el sillón, sujetándose con una mano al respaldo del sillón y con la otra trabajando su miembro, Freddie comenzó a montarlo, dándole la espalda a la cámara pero evidenciando el acto de la penetración. Cosa que Spencer agradeció. Unos minutos después ambos chicos terminaron casi al mismo tiempo.

"Eso fue increíble", dijo Doug aun en el interior de Freddie.

"Habrá que repetirlo en otra ocasión", sugirió Freddie

El video terminó y Spencer entusiasmado regresó al menú para buscar el video que tenía dicho encuentro.


	7. Vídeo Homo: Jake Krandle

Mientras Spencer busca el video con el segundo encuentro con Doug Toder se encuentra uno donde Freddie estaba con un chico rubio. Spencer le dia clic y el video inicia, la puerta del cuarto de Freddie (antiguo cuarto de Carly) se abre. En él entran dos jóvenes. El primero de ellos es, evidente, Freddie. Tras de él entra un joven rubio delgado y muy apuesto con una guitarra en mano. Spencer ya había visto a este joven anterioridad pero no recordaba quién era.

Freddie se siente en la orilla de la cama, frente a él, el chico rubio comienza a cantar y tocar su guitarra. El audio es malo pero la voz del chico se escucha desafinada y horribleme aguda. Spencer recuerda entonces quien es el chico. Se trata de Jake Krandle una estudiante de, en ese entonces, Ridgeway High School. Todas las chicas morían por él, también Carly y Sam. Se presentó cantando en iCarly, su voz era horrible pero Freddie (obligado por Carly y Sam), tuvo que editar su voz para que se escuchara bien. Quién lo diría años después sigue conservando su horrible voz.

Para fortuna de todo aquel que vea el video, Freddie se levanta y lo obliga a callarse, pues comienza a besarlo intensamente; mientras toma la guitarra y la pone sobre la cama, deshaciéndose del estorbo que separaba sus cuerpos. El chico es más alto que Freddie por cerca de 15 centímetros, así que Freddie no tiene que agacharse mucho cuando traslada su atención al largo cuello del rubio. El chico rubio reacciona, tomando a Freddie de los hombros para atraerlo más cerca a su cuerpo, mientras las manos del castaño recorren la cintura de Jake.

Las manos de Freddie no pierden el tiempo y comienzan a desabrochar la camisa gris del rubio, dejándola caer acabando su trabajo. El increíble cuerpo del rubio comenzó a ser atacado por besos y lengüetazos de Freddy, devorándolo como si de un dulce se tratara. Y como no, si el cuerpo del chico era tan delgado como marcado, definitivamente un dulce.

Freddie se arrodilló y desabrochó el cinturón del rubio, desabotonó y bajó el sierre de sus jeans para luego bajarlo hasta sus pies. Los tenis impidieron que los jeans salieran, así que el rubio se sentó en la cama para ayudar a Freddie a quitarle su calzado. Después de eso Freddie dejó al chico rubio, sólo por unos segundos, en sus ajustados bóxers negros pues pronto se deshizo de ellos. El largo miembro de Jake quedó al descubierto, erecto, recostado orgulloso sobre su casi lampiño pubis. Freddie no perdió el tiempo y tomó aquel trozo de carne entre sus labios. La imagen que grabó la cámara era increíble, Jake recostado sobre la cama, desnudo, mostrando su tonificado cuerpo mientras la cabeza de Freddie rebotaba rítmicamente arriba y abajo. Sin descuidar su trabajo Freddie introdujo un dedo dentro del orificio Jake preparándolo para lo que vendría después, pero también para brindarle aun más placer, estimulando su próstata.

Transcurridos unos minutos Freddie se pone de pie, con toda la actitud de sex simbol comenzó a despojarse de la ropa, dejando poco a poco su trabajado cuerpo a la mirada de Jake y de todos aquellos que vean el video. Freddie se dirige a su cómoda y saca de un cajón lubricante y un condón. Regresa con el rubio y, frente a él, desliza el preservativo por la longitud de su miembro, mientras que Jake, que ya ha tomado el lubricante y comienza a bañar con devoción el miembro del castaño. Cuando sienten que ya está listo se comienzan a acomodar.

Jake sube a la cama acostándose boca arriba con las piernas en el aire, Freddie se pone en cuatro patas sobre de él, Jake rodea la cintura de Freddie con sus piernas mientras el castaño introduce su miembro dentro del rubio. Entonces el trasero de Freddie comienza a moverse conforme bombea a Jake, primero lentamente pero aumentando poco a poco la rapidez y la intensidad. Por el rostro que puede verse en Jake, parece estarlo disfrutando. Spencer no puede creer lo que está viendo. El antiguo chico nerd que años atrás estaba celoso del galán de la escuela ahora era un chico sexy que lo estaba llevando a las nubes.

Los minutos pasaron y Freddie quiso cambiar de posición. Esta vez el rubio quedó sentado sobre Freddie y sin más, Jake comienza a cabalgarlo con locura por varios minutos, con tal intensidad que la guitara de Jake cae de la cama, cosa que a nadie le importó. Freddie quiso volver a cambiar de posición una vez más. Puso a Jake en cuatro patas, casi a la orilla de la cama y comienzo a embestirlo por atrás, varios minutos más. Finalmente Freddie baja de la cama, se quita el preservativo y se para frente a Jake. El rubio comienza a devorar el miembro de Freddie hasta que el castaño explota dentro de su cálida boca. Jake vuelve a sentarse en la orilla de la cama, Freddie se arrodilla y comienza a bombear el miembro del rubio hasta que explota en su interior.

El video termina dejando a ambos chicos acariciándose acostados en la cama.


	8. Como en los viejos tiempos

"Te volví a ganar", dijo orgulloso Shane, levantando los brazos en señal de triunfo y dejando caer el control del videojuego al piso. "Como en los viejos tiempos".

Los "viejos tiempos", cuando Shane y Freddie eran unos niños, que, unidos por la tecnología, se volvieron grandes amigos. Muchas tardes pasaron juntos, sobre todo cuando no había trasmisión de iCarly. Muchas tardes que pasaban sentados en puffs jugando videojuegos por horas. Esa noche fue la primera vez que se veían en años, pero como si todo ese tiempo no hubiera pasado, volvían a jugar como siempre. Otra vez sentados en puffs pero esta vez en con algunas cervezas y en el antiguo cuarto de Carly.

"Eso no es cierto. Yo te ganaba a ti", argumento Freddie con una falsa indignación aun con el control del video juego en sus manos.

"¡Mientes!"

"¿Me llamas mentiroso?", dijo Freddie, dejando el control en el piso.

"Sí", dijo Freddie y le lanzó un puñetazo juguetón en el brazo de Shane.

"¡Oye!", se quejó Shane sobándose el impacto del golpe.

"No me llames mentiroso", dijo Freddie con la mirada fija en la pantalla listo para la revancha.

Entonces Shane lanzó un golpe en el hombro Freddie.

"¡Eso dolió".

"Hay, pareces niña", dijo Shane justo antes de darle un trago a su cerveza.

"¿Parezco niña?".

"Sí, pareces niña".

"Te voy a enseñar quien es una niña", dijo Freddie. Lanzándose sobre Shane, sometiéndolo en el piso.

Pero Shane no se dio por vencido y comenzó una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo por dominio del otro. Freddie se esforzó pero la gran estatura de Shane hizo inevitable su derrota. Freddie quedó con su espalda contra en piso, sobre la pelvis del poderoso Shane y sus muñecas sometidas por las manos de su amigo. Todas aquellas fricciones y roces de la pelea los había excitado. Sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros. Sus respiraciones, agitadas por el esfuerzo. Un magnetismo sexual los había envuelto y Freddie lo aprovechó.

Freddie, aun sometido contra en piso, levantó su cabeza para acortar la distancia de sus labios con los de Shane. Por un momento el tiempo regresó algunos años al pasado. Justo el mismo contexto, justo en la misma posición. No era la primera vez que ocurría, ya había pasado años atrás en la última tarde de juegos. En esa ocasión los labios de Shane fueron los que buscaron los labios de Freddie.

"Creo que tengo que irme", dijo Shane poniéndose de pie, completamente incomodo.

"¿Acaso no me deseas?", preguntó Freddie sujetando la muñeca de Shane, aun en el piso.

"Estoy casado", dijo Shane tocando su reluciente anillo mientras lo hacía.

"Eso no responde mi pregunta", replicó Freddie.

"¿Por eso me buscaste?".

"¿Para que me hagas el amor una vez más? Sí".

"Pero si fuiste tú el que no quiso saber nada de mí después de esa noche"

"Lo sé, fui un tonto. Sentí vergüenza, me sentí menos hombre después de eso. Tuve miedo de perder mi masculinidad por amar a un chico. Tarde años en darme cuenta eso no me hacia menos hombre", dijo Freddie clavando su mirada en el piso. "No hay día que no recuerde esa noche".

"Pensé que no te había gustado", dijo Shane sentándose a un lado de Freddie.

"Bueno, fue mi primera vez. Me resultó doloroso. Pero fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida.

"¿Enserio?" preguntó sorprendido Shane. "Yo también la recuerdo. ¿Sabes? Eres el único chico con el que he estado".

"No puedo decir lo mismo. Pero tú fuiste el más importante por ser el primero".

"¿Entonces ya perdiste el miedo de amar a otro chico?".

"¿De amar? No, es sólo sexo y ya. He estado con hombres de todo tipo, he hecho de todo pero nunca he podido enamorarme. Por eso te he buscado, porque eres al único chico que he amado en la vida".

"Yo también te amé. Pensé que después de esa noche nosotros seriamos novios".

"Hubiera sido lindo".

"Sí, pero hoy es diferente. Estoy casado y amo a mi esposa".

"Entiendo. Sólo pensé que aún podías sentir algo por mí. O que, al menos, al estar contigo con una vez más podría renacer mi capacidad de amar".

"No entiendo como eso fusionaría pero lamento no poderte ayudar".

"No te preocupes"

Un silencio incomodo se hizo entre ellos.

"¿Sabes? Deberías ir con tu esposa", dijo Freddie.

"Creo que sería lo mejor", dijo Shane poniéndose de pie una vez más. Freddie hizo lo mismo.

"Me dio gusto verte", dijo, abrazando el amplio cuerpo de Shane.

"A mí también", dijo, respondiendo el abrazo.

"Ahora vete, alguien te espera en casa", dijo Freddie separándose, ocultando las lagrimas que se estaban formando en sus ojos.

"Por favor, no llores".

"Sólo vete por favor".

Shane así lo hizo. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, pero sólo fue capaz de dar algunos pasos.

"¿Sólo una vez?", dijo Shane, girándose para ver a Freddie.

"¿Qué?".

"Lo haríamos una vez nada más".

"Una y ya", respondió Freddie.

"En ese caso, hagámoslo".

 _Nota del autor: El resto de la historia se contará en el siguiente capítulo. Pero si quieres conocer el primer encuentro que tuvieron Freddie y Shane tengo que decirte que lo publicaré posteriormente como una historia aparte. Gracias por leerme._


End file.
